


Moments Like These

by wes_the_writer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wes_the_writer/pseuds/wes_the_writer
Summary: On their way back from a mission, the two have a chat while Qrow tends to Clover's wounds.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Moments Like These

“Ow!” Clover hissed in pain as Qrow tightened the gauze on his shoulder. “Jeez, Qrow… could you be a _little_ more gentle?”

The man snorted as he tugged on the loose end of the bandage, a deep frown etched on his face. “I thought someone said it didn’t hurt that bad earlier.”

“It really didn’t bother me at the time, but now—” the teal-eyed man yelped when Qrow roughly pulled the entire wrapping taut once more before tying a small knot. “Okay, now you’re doing it on purpose.”

The other man went silent and turned away. Clover watched him while Qrow slowly packed all the first-aid materials back into the white zipper pouch. He observed those ruddy red eyes focused solely on the task at hand as guilt settled in his stomach when he realized something.

Ever since they got on the transport, Qrow hadn’t met his eyes once.

“Hey, Qrow?”

Qrow zipped the pouch shut with a bit more force than necessary. “What?”

“Are you… upset? Is there something I did wrong?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Well, it’s just that you seem angry. And I’m pretty sure it has to do with me.”

He still wouldn’t spare a glance at Clover. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re avoiding my gaze. Don’t think I haven’t picked up on your habits and quirks by now,” Clover smiled fondly. “But really, you can tell me what’s bothering you. I want to make it up to you and apologize if anything.”

Minutes passed before Qrow finally moved and met Clover's eyes. The Ace Ops captain clearly saw the frustration that formed wrinkles all over the man’s face.

Qrow's gaze lingered for a bit. Yet another few moments passed before the huntsman's focus moved toward Clover's bandaged shoulder. A look of remorse crossed his features which then settled into a grimace.

"...Sorry. Shouldn't have been that rough. Jaune will patch you right up when we land," Qrow leaned in as he placed a gentle touch on Clover's shoulder. "It doesn't hurt that bad, right?"

It took Clover a second to process what the other man had just said. "No, I'm fine, I was exaggerating a bit. It's nothing I can't handle."

A sigh of relief. "Good. And to answer your question, I'm not mad. Just…"

He trailed off, attention focused on a spot next to him.

"Just what?"

Qrow grumbled.

"I was worried, okay?" 

Clover blinked.

"You were worried about me?"

"How else would I react when I saw that Sabyr get its claws on you?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. I'm just… relieved."

Qrow's eyebrows furrowed into a scowl that held no actual heat. "It's not just me being worried about you. Think about the kids and your team. What would they do if they knew?"

Clover sighed softly. "I get it. I'll admit, I was kind of hoping my luck would help out back there."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop being so reckless? You might have good luck, but with me around things are different," Qrow continued to stare at the same spot, jaw clenched. "Odds aren't always going to be in your favor, y'know."

"...I'm sorry, Qrow. I'll be careful, I promise. So please don't blame yourself."

Qrow slowly raised his head, eyes still averted. 

He eventually looked back at Clover, a mirthful grin on his face. "Hmph. I'll work on that if you hold up your end of the bargain."

"Now that's hardly fair. This is my semblance we're talking about."

"Take it or leave it, Cloves. But you won't turn down an opportunity to make me less cynical, right?"

"You're not cynical. You just need to _slightly_ change your perspective on things."

"Easy for you to say. I'm not sure if I can, but fingers crossed, like usual."

"You already have been, trust me."

A scoff. "I don't know about that."

The corners of Clover's lips lifted up into a playful smirk. "You shouldn't do that, you know?"

The man rolled his eyes and used a hand to shove at Clover's chest. "Shut up. You got me the first time, but it isn't going to work the second time around."

"Well, it was worth a try."

"Maybe you'll have better luck next time, Captain."

They both laughed at that and after a while settled back into their comfortable, amicable silence. 

Clover treasured these moments in between maintaining the peace of Mantle and Atlas. It felt good to finally have a partner when all the other Ace Ops had complementary members with perfectly balanced semblances. 

He definitely appreciated Qrow's company aside from being a skilled and incredible huntsman, but the man would instantly blow off those compliments. 

But Clover was confident that he'd come around eventually. He could already see a change in the man compared to when they first met that night in Mantle. 

That can come later, however. Right now, moments like these were all he could've asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb of some banter I can imagine these two doing while they're out on their own together, mainly inspired by Chris' comment on them being bosom buddies djfskfnf thank you for reading!


End file.
